Halcyon
by Squadron
Summary: Skip the first chapter if you've never read my stories. The Italics and Underlines refer to different mental voices. Enter the life of Andy Popolos, whose quasi-roommate, Khonsu(not a literary reference) takes control of her without warning, and despite endowing her with his powers, has his own agenda and thrusts her into the world of super-villains, YJ characters will appear.
1. Reaction

There can be no words for the longing felt for the sweet memories of what Andy once knew as pain. A burn from when she ate something straight out of the oven brought about scars on the roof of her mouth, she couldn't drink carbonated beverages for weeks, but _come to think of it, it really wasn't all that bad._ Andy even missed the violent shock of a dog bite. But floating in the subconscious of a mind once her own, she knew those days were behind her. She stared up at the current owner, appearing as a vague white mist. _There are times, Khonsu, there are times when I am in control. We switch at random, and you have no idea when I could take the reins and undermine your plans, whatever they are._ The mist formed a solid, white disk. The times in which you are in control are few and far between. If and when you do take control, you'll have to go along with our new associates. We've committed several heinous sins, and unless you want to be killed by our two new friends or sent to prison by authorities, then you might as well pretend I'm in control. The damned moon god had to have impeccable logic. _Alright, but you at least should let me see what's going on. If I'm unprepared for a sudden switch, then you're screwed too. You're completely inside of me, and if I die, then you've lost another gamble._ The white disk suddenly became reflective, revealing two young men, no wait, one was a blue robot. The six foot robot was standing, staring right at her with what looked like eyes, but were really illuminated cameras.

"So this is the wizard of which you spoke, Squadron. I thought they were all old, bearded men."

"Wizard is a technical term. It refers to the ability to fight with magic in most cultures, but-"

"You know what? It doesn't really matter. Welcome to the 21st century- now the question is: where the hell are we?" The navy android covered in a myriad of tiny ones and zeros had a right to ask.

"We're nowhere in particular. Or close enough." It was weird hearing Khonsu use her voice. "In this place, you cannot die, age, or even sustain injury." The robot looked at her skeptically, pacing.

"And you can teleport here… anytime you want, from anywhere. Someone's overpowered."

"Not really. You see, in a few minutes, we'll no longer be allowed to be here. Beyond that, I can provide slight combative help." _Seriously Khonsu, where are we? I hear a river, but there's no sun, just sand. We're not in… the land of the dead, are we? _A voice from nowhere answered her. Yes, that's exactly where we are. But because we still have our bodies, the gods will soon hurl us asunder.

"I realize that this is no time for petty technicalities, but how did you find out this body was always mine?" Squadron turned to his autonomous companion.

"There was an email on your computer. You were always right about to read it, but you never got the chance, I guess. Reading it, I learned of your creator's conation to explain the origin of the technology for the body's powers before you decided whether or not you wanted it."

"There are other origins, possibly more pressing origins we may want to know first. I suppose I can ask you about the email later." The robot turned to look Andy in the eyes. The strange thing was, she was looking back at him with her own eyes all of a sudden. _I'm in control?!_

"We'll start with your name, please." She was suddenly aware of her own body. Only 5'2'', 110 lbs., and relatively little muscle _I've let myself-Khonsu has let me go…Oh wait, he asked me my name._

"Uh- it's Andy." Squadron did a slow half turn and raised his hand to the back of his head, while his metal friend seemed to shift his weight_. Awkward…_Damnation, Andromeda, he meant your super villain name, none of you are on first name basis. It's bad enough you have a Greek name.

"Well, if you wanted to know my super villain name, I haven't thought of anything moon-related that doesn't sound ridiculously inappropriate." The African American youth was laughing uncontrollably.

"Why are _we_ so worried about being inappropriate? You could be- the Mooner. The super evil mage who's turned to crimes above plumber level, after breaking out of prison on indecent exposure charges. Your catchphrase- "There's no mooning… like a-"

"Stop it, or Khonsu might take you seriously." At this point she observed that her two new accomplices had gone from awkward, to amused, to suddenly serious in the space of a minute.

"Why don't we… start from the beginning? My name is Jacker. Let's work out yours." The relatively blasé humanoid spoke with apparent understanding. "I like Selene… it's a nice name, feminine, moon related..." And Greek. _And- shut the hell up._

"I'll take it. As for my story, it doesn't really begin with me, which is weird, yes, but-" Story time will have to wait. Somebody's picked up our presence and I'm hoping it's not Ammut. "Long story short for the moment, there's this god in my head, we switch randomly, and he says we really have to leave."

"What? Oh- well, just- teleport us somewhere else like you got us in here."

"I don't know how! Khonsu was in control at the time!" Squadron was puzzled.

"Well what's so immediately dangerous that we have to go before he can take control?!" A snarl came from behind Squadron in answer. A heavily muscled man, partially wrapped in linens, raised a sickle until it was level with a small, black, eye glaring from his jackal head. That's an Anubite. You will die in a few minutes, depending on the number of them. It's probably 50 or 60. Further snarls rang out as Anubites crawled from the dark sands. Squadron raised an eyebrow, turning to Andy.

"By slight combative help, I'm assuming you can assist us here. Jacker, what was it that you absorbed enabling you to jump so high?"

"I believe it was an elevator. Yes, that would make enough sense." The expression on Squadron's face indicated to the steel warrior it was time to remind the Anubites of the century. Squadron drew a short sword and began to fight several aberrations at once. _But I guess we're abominations too now, right?_ Andy stretched out her arms glowing with white energy as she slowly levitated off the ground. She charged a beam of light as Khonsu responded. Yes, yes we are.


	2. Return

I make no literary references to any work besides Young Justice, and any similarities are coincidental.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-

"It's okay Mrs. Popolos. Dog bites are generally very treatable, and infections are limited in scope. We'll scan for rabies and do what we can about the wound, but she'll be here a few days."

A face composed of pleading green eyes, dark brown hair and olive tinted skin fell.

"I suppose- that's as good as it gets."

"Yes, you were lucky this dog ran away, most of them only bite people when they perceive a threat, and only leave when it's neutralized. A thousand and one things could have gone wrong.

"Just- thank you… I don't know what else to say." The woman walked out of the waiting room, presumably to drive off to work, and Andy could hear no more conversation for a few hours. She sifted through her books, hopefully she could catch up on some studying for the amount of time this would go on. _I need a visitor. Damned TV remote just has to not work and I'm stuck here for days. _All that was on was weather, and she could hardly stand people telling her to get outside. "In recent news, astronomers are currently researching how the moon seems to not be showing up as brightly. Can you tell us what's going on, Dr. Kolinsky?" A younger man with matching brown hair and eyes appeared already talking "-'ve said before, It's probably a simple partial eclipse, it's happened before and the moon will probably soon return to normal. I've spoken with oceanographers, and they have not noticed a change in the tides." The perspective returned to the blonde anchorwoman. "So the moon's in no danger of blowing up, whatever the public believes?" The astronomer's expression shifted. "Is the public ins-" The scene shifted to the weekly forecast, which of course was all sunny. A voice came over the intercom.

"Miss Popolos, you have a visitor. Shall I send him in?"

"Go ahead." _It's probably dad or someone. _A powerfully built man, over six feet tall, wearing a lab coat walked in. He was light skinned with black hair and cold eyes. He spoke in a deep, reverberating voice that commanded power.

"Your condition is a great deal worse than we anticipated."

"I thought they confirmed it was nothing serious and-"

"You've been infected."

"Rabies? That's still relatively treatable, from what I've-"

"The animal was carrying West Nile Virus. Do you know why the medical world calls it that?"

"It's probably the place of origin, I've heard of area specific contagions-"

"It's the Land of the Dead." There was a pause of dawning comprehension.

"It's that serious? "

"You're a small, fourteen year old girl. Unless you agree to experimental treatment, you're definitely going to die."

"Is that legally my decision to make?"

"No parent would agree to administering a couple grams of Selenium directly into the bloodstream. There is also insufficient time to drag your father here and make him sign some forms."

"But you think it will work."

"I'm certain. Selenium will attach itself to infected cells and kill them. Your body will fight off the disease in hours. It's also the only way to live." There was no more to consider.

"Do it." The laconic man in a lab coat took her arm and shoved a white circle the size of a quarter into the dog bite wound, holding his hand over her mouth to prevent from screaming. _Why the hell- well, it's probably faster than making a new opening._ The picture of her visitor distorted slowly as the edges of her vision blackened.

"You're going to sleep for a while." The darkness enclosed around her field of vision.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o- "If anything, you should be ashamed, or at least sorry. I would have picked dead, but it's not my decision." Andy looked around, her head moving too quickly to really take in anything. _They say the fastest sense is hearing, and then feeling._ She was tied down to a cot.

"Nothing? What angle are you trying? You said some interesting things on the way here." Andy was in an 8x10, and an older gentleman was interviewing her. _Where the hell am I?_

"Who are you? If this is a kidnapping, I don't have any money!"

"Special Agent Mudd." Special Agent Mudd did not change from his condescending expression.

"So it's the amnesia angle. There's a pretty solid idea. You might even get thrown into rehab for split personality disorder. Well, Miss Lethe, you're in a federal prison. You escaped from the hospital, ripped a metal pole out of the sidewalk and ran the length of Chicago dragging the damn thing behind you while killing people with your remaining hands and feet. I wouldn't try pleading insanity; crazy people don't sharpen spears that ingeniously. You killed six police officers with it, seems you really know how to use a spear, even to the extent of dodging bullets while fighting. When we finally dragged you away, you threw your weapon into the cockpit of a military helicopter through a small window with inch thick glass. It landed, exploding, on a school, one, we now know, where your mother was working."

"What?! Is she okay?!"  
"Did I say she was working there any longer? She won't be; it's now her job to be fertilizer for weeds. When we dragged you in, we expected more resistance; after all you'd been stabbing and slashing like you'd been using a spear for a few thousand years. But the strangest thing was you said it was your goal to become public enemy number one and nothing more. We tracked down your father going to his office and shot him when it looked like he was going to get away. Let me tell you something Andromeda Popolos." Andy had stopped asking questions, having been reduced to tears.

"We don't consider incarcerated criminals public enemies, unless, that is, you escape, which is unlikely, considering you execution is scheduled for thirty minutes from now. Because of the Patriot Act, however, you are an enemy combatant and we have the right to kill or coerce anyone we believe associated with you. Fortunately Illinois has no current capital punishment status, and in fact no other prisoners on death row." Andy looked around at other cells. He was right, she was all alone here.

"I'll leave you and assume you're declining a last meal." _How does Selenium or whatever that was land me here? I guess I just believed the guy because he looked and sounded like a figure of authority. I guess that's something I should teach people if I get last words. Seriously, how did I even do that? _A cold, distant voice came from somewhere within her own mind. I think I can answer your question. The elder, from before, led you from the police car and tied you down in here. It was only a few hours from when we escaped the hospital that you resumed control. _What? Who are- are you a demon?! _No, child, I'm much worse than those lesser entities. My name is Khonsu. I am god and sole owner and proprietor of the moon and its light. Do you have any other stupid questions or can we get to what's important?_ Yes, I do have more stupid questions, how did you get into my head, what are you doing here, why did I have to be your test subject-_Stupid girl, your head's going to explode. I arrived through Black Adam's addition of the moon disk into your bloodstream. I'm working for my own nefarious purposes, mostly the destruction of inconvenient individuals. I'm in you specifically simply because you might already know who I am and you just moved here. You don't know anyone to testify for your character, the people at the hospital were our first victims and your parents are dead. Andy's arms and legs slowly began to glow with white energy, searing through the large leather belts holding her down. I'll be loosening your bonds, should you not mind. Oh, and another thing. Sooner or later, you'll rebel against my designs, but you'll notice I took some precautions._ I was thinking sooner. Enlighten me._ First, you are a felon. We've killed children, police officers, and taxpayers. I used no actual magic to make sure no one suspected possession. From now on, you'll have to fight the law with the rest of the wicked and should you attempt to turn from my ways and present yourself to law enforcement, you'll be punished for crimes you never committed. The leather bonds fell to the floor and Andy stood, looking around. _This place has got to be crawling with guards. _Yes, considering you told them you were trying to become a public enemy, they assume you're going to attempt an escape. I should warn you, as I'm still adjusting my way into your body and mind, you don't have control over all of my powers immediately. You also don't know how to use them. _Well since you are such an expert and you burnt through the belts without even being in control, then why don't you just get us out of here?_ I can't. I'm far from completely having taken you over; I don't even understand why or when one of us takes control. It's probably completely random. At any rate, to use lunar light as a weapon, you must increase your heart rate and summon light from your blood. _What. Just- what. _Just-do whatever you felt happen before._ Gotcha._ Andy felt her arms begin to glow with white light and flicker out. She grabbed the bars and tried once more._ It seems to be working, Khonsu. But let me tell you something. I have no problem being killed for these crimes if it kills you too. You are a cruel, manipulative, arrogant bastard and you murdered children without even thinking about it, and my life is over anyway. But I don't think it would kill you, and that is not the half of it. You had help getting into my body, you'd have help into another. I'm going to see how high up this goes._ Of course. Now we have ten to twenty minutes to figure this out.


	3. Rapture

We've options four. Destroy the armored window, learn to fly immediately, recommend practicing by going straight up several miles._ Let's assume option one's out for now. _Break down the door and neutralize as many guards as necessary as we leave. _They'll shoot me from a distance; I cannot dodge bullets like you can. _Burn through the floor; travel in random directions underground. There's no good way of following us._ That's okay, but let's hear the last one._ Wait until your execution. I'll probably take control by then and we can fly out of here. If not, I might be able to teach you how to fly. _All right, here's the plan. You start telling me how to fly while I start on the floor._ Andy illuminated her arms once more until they were glowing with white energy, pressed them to the ground, and felt the concrete melt beneath her. It was quicker than she had expected. Moonlight won't stop bullets, but there's also some force behind it. At any rate, were you to levitate at flight speeds, I suppose it would be best to show you. _What do you mean?_ She'd dug through several inches of concrete, but the hole had to be bigger. I'll see if I can fly sometime I'm in control. Perhaps you will pick up on it. Make haste, we have but a few minutes. Andy heard voices in the hallway as she cut out a circle of concrete and was working her way through a layer of compacted earth. _There's no way to seal the hole up behind me. _Yes, but if you go down far enough, and then in other directions, their only option is to try to hose you out or drown you. _What?_ Don't worry, get down and over to thin enough dirt, and it will sink into the ground, for a time. _What if they use FLIR to track my heat signature?_ Just get yourself to a good spot and stop asking questions, woman; I've got an idea. By this time Andy had destroyed enough earth beneath her that she was completely underground. _Not that you weren't already, aware, but there weren't any windows in the whole room._ Not bothering to grab the concrete cylinder as she went down, Andy was now cutting through earth more easily. _Random directions…random directions…_Go forward and do so quickly. It can't be long. Andy hastily destroyed the dirt in front of her as she was now moving almost at a run. Down and turn left. I expect they're investigating the hole now.

"Where- go down the hole!"

"This is solid concrete-"

"We thought it was impossible to hit someone in a helicopter with a spear." I want you to listen to me very carefully. This is as far away as you're getting, considering you have to cut through dirt and trained officers can probably outrun you. Collapse some of the tunnel behind you and start creating two new holes. _Khonsu, I'm going to run out of air._ I know. Now cut a hole going straight down before where the tunnel collapses and we're going to need you to release energy in the shape of a rectangular prism. Andy formed the shape around her without asking why and extended the light as far as she could cutting through the dirt in the distraction tunnel. She heard voices moving closer.

"FLIR's picking up a square heat signature ahead; probably some sort of generator connected to the sewer system, and an undefined one moving down, officers in pursuit need only follow the tunnel. We'll catch up." We can't move immediately. They'll hear us. _I am going to be dead in a few minutes and you're going to be trapped indefinitely. Make your choice._ It doesn't matter. They've all followed the other tunnel. Seal it off, stop burning that path, and keep moving in the direction from before this interruption. Andy, not yet moving from her crouched sent the light to cut above the entrance of the distraction tunnel, sealing it off, then kept cutting forward. _So that's what you meant about having an idea. _But you never understood the order of silence. Andy ignored her demon god mind-mate. _But what I still have not figured out is how we're going to escape in under a minute. And what did that police officer say about the sewers? _Without slowing down, she realized she was burning through a rounded brick wall. How about now? Have you figured it out now? I can't be sure, you know. _Shut the hell up, Khonsu._ Andy fell out of the hole, landing in murky water, hitting her head on concrete. _Owww… You're going to deride me for that too, right? _No, I figure your idiocy just solved itself. Saved me some time, I was going to have to hit you in the head with a cinderblock sooner or later. Run south, chances are we can catch a greyhound or something upon surfacing. _When do you take control so you can fly us out of here? Has it not been long enough? _Andy ran along the dimly lit passage, subtracting her conspicuous orange jacket and pants. I have no idea. The transition seems completely random. It could be seconds, but probably not years. _That's helpful. At least they just shoved the prison suit on top of the clothes I was wearing before. It's not like they needed to be removed to sew up a dog bite, considering it was on my arm. _The curved, red, gash in her flesh had not reopened, but appeared close with all her heightened physical activity. When I do take control, I'll see what I can do about connecting with Black Adam. _How come you can see and speak to me when I'm in control? _You were asleep at the time and there was no way of letting you see what was going on. Should I happen to take the reins anytime soon, I'll humor you. Andy continued to run as her clothes became drenched with sweat. What muscle she had ached and only fear, the omnipresent spirit that flies over mountains, crosses oceans, and passes through walls, the ubiquitous driving force that can be everywhere police officers couldn't be seen, pressed her onward and onward. And yet, her breath increased in pitch and grew continuously fainter. _Khonsu, are you insane? There is no way I can do this. Where is the exit? _Oh, I'd say you can. We've done it before, see. I get the feeling all of a sudden I should have gone for an athlete over a mythology student. _What? _I needed someone who already knew who I am; it's not exactly easy explaining the concept of a demon god to your average cricket player in a tight situation. _Khonsu, you are in for some serious explanations. I want to know how you got here, what you mean by choosing me, and what Black Adam had to do with it._ I shall get to that when it's convenient for me, woman. What's imperative now is that I haven't been to the mortal world since the seventies- _B.C.?-_ No, shut up. What's the quickest way out of the south side of Chicago? _Pop out of a sewer, avoid Leroy Brown, take the subway out of Chinatown, get off at the Willis Tower, resist the urge to buy a Chicago dog, and get on a boat on the river that has gone through town and to the rest of the world for the past billion years. _Khonsu did not have a comment. It was not long before the two of them found the "street exit" and Andy slung herself onto the ladder, climbing in a disjointed fashion, arms leading too far ahead. Well, to start at the beginning, Amun arose from a lotus…


	4. Recall

Andy fumbled with the seat adjuster as she shoved her face between her knees facing the wall and feigned sleep. _All under your careful instruction of course..._ of course. Minutes ago she'd given a bus card to the driver, before that she had tracked down the nearest greyhound, and before that she'd wrenched herself out of the sewer. But now, heading north to Milwaukee on a bus full of suspicious-looking people, no one would notice a random unaccompanied minor of fourteen years apparently trying to sleep. The more we change mode of transportation the better. We'll want a boat as soon as we can get to the river, but Chicago authorities have likely closed off the ports in the city. Would you like to resume story time? _No. I know about the Egyptian creation story; I want to hear the one with Black Adam, and you, using my body, and where I was asleep…somewhat._ Fine, woman-_Stop that bullshit-_have it your way. But you'll have to explain a few things afterward, due to my distance from earth in recent years. _Whatever. Someone's coming._

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A slender Asian boy who was older than she was indicated the seat next to her. From his voice, he could have been Japanese. No, it isn't.

"No, it isn't." He sat down next to her and opened a laptop, launching a game program of some sort. Andy put her feet on the floor, sitting stock-still, realizing it's going to look even weirder trying to sleep on a bus, after not having been woken up. That was a rookie mistake right there. You should have taken a second. _Just… start from the part where I pass out. You can get to the rest some other time._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o

It went exactly as planned, contrary to our expectations. I was spreading out into the body of the single human being who met the all of the qualifications. Sitting up, I skipped the predictable exploration of my new vessel and addressed the one who put me in it.

"You play a convincing doctor, you know." I'll admit, I hadn't had a pleasant conversation in more than a few centuries.

"I know." And that was it. I sometimes wonder if all mortals are this boring.

"At any rate, I need to know about the plan. What's the current punishment for mass murder?"

"Illinois has no current capital punishment status. The court could probably get away with a lethal injection. I'm sure the public would go for it."

"Perfect, where do the parents work?"

"One is currently in a school at the corner of East side and South side. The other is in an office building. We don't need to worry about him. I've got a minion in the force who will kill him when police approach him for questioning."

"Then all I need to do is cause some serious trouble. How many miles away is this Durham?"

"Durham is in North Carolina. Your best bet is to sail around Florida after reaching the Gulf of Mexico. You'll need a boat after escaping prison. This city is on a river."

"Tell me about the girl."

"Her name is Andromeda Popolos. She's 13 and 10 months old. As requested, she's a mythology student. She recently suffered a dog bite on the arm. Also as requested, nobody knows her. She just moved to Chicago. I really couldn't have found a more qualified subject."

"How did you get the moon disk in her wound without her complaining? This is pretty damn painful." I moved slowly towards the window and unlatched it as I asked this of him.

"I told her it was West Nile Virus." I admit I let out a snicker here. "I told her the moon disk was Selenium." That was even better, but I didn't make a sound as I crawled out the window. I could faintly hear his final sentence as I closed it behind me.

"I always thought they should have named the element after you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o

Andy didn't care whether Khonsu realized she was crying or not. It's not like he would stop telling the story if it hurt her. She hadn't eaten in six hours, certainly not slept, he forced her to run even when she was in control, and there was no end to his verbal abuse. _So that's it. My parents were just instruments to you? You kill them to prevent me from pleading insanity? They're not alive to tell the police I would never do such a thing in my right mind? _You're grasping this more quickly than I thought you would. Now if only I could get you to get a better grasp on our many magical powers. _I don't want to talk to you._ You don't, do you? Andy expected him to launch into yet another condescending speech inside her head. The god was totally silent. _You know what? Be that way. _Andy looked over at this guy's computer and considered making conversation, if for no other reason than to see if Khonsu would blow up at her. Looking around the vehicle, she noticed a road map in the pocket of the seat across the aisle. _I guess I could just steal it when I get off. No one is going to care._ In a few minutes, Andy noticed the road signs seemed to indicate they were drawing close to Milwaukee. _Not a single police officer has stopped the bus to check the passengers. I am a wanted mass murderer, and I could pretty much sleep soundly all the way to safety. Wait, where am I trying to go, anyway? Khonsu! What's this about Durham, North Carolina? Khonsu? Whatever._ As the greyhound was slowing down for a stop, Andy stood and snatched the road map from the pocket in front of an empty seat and walked to the front of the bus to see if Lawman was waiting at the bus stop to arrest criminals. She saw no one. _Before all of this happened, I would have been happy no one caught me. But in light of all that's happened, it's kind of depressing._


	5. Running

Khonsu had not spoken to her in over an hour. _You've held out longer than expected. Why don't you surprise me even more and tell me what the Hell I'm supposed to do here. _Andy got off the bus in what she hoped was an inconspicuous manner, looking around for police officers. There were two standing on the bow of a huge freight ship, as well as probably more she couldn't see. _That's ruled out. It would have been pretty much ideal, though._ A smaller, traditional riverboat was heading out of the harbor. In all probability, it would be devoid of law enforcement. _I cannot stay here long, and it will probably take me somewhere I can get a new method of transportation. Airplanes are probably monitored, and there will be roadblocks every mile or so._ Having made up her mind, Andy walked at a brisk pace to the furthest edge of the harbor, onto a lower dock, and simply dove into the water without making too much noise. _Tour boats would look for freeloaders at every turn. I am best off staying underwater until we are far enough out to avoid being seen by those in the harbor, but not far enough to give the operators a chance to be certain of everyone on the ship. _Andy was filled with a sense of satisfaction at her having thought the entire situation through as she held on to the bottom of the propeller wheel well on the hull of the craft, long brown hair flowing in various directions behind her, occasionally illuminated by an ambiguous submarine glow. Needing air, she propelled herself upward and sucked down a quick breath from the surface before returning to contemplate her next move. _I'm almost out of town. Chances are the boat is going up Kinnickinnic River through Red Arrow Park, and sooner or later it turns around at which point I can actually get on the boat. Since there is no need for police to check a crowd getting off a boat with no undetectable entrance, I can proceed to another boat heading into Lake Michigan without being noticed._

"On the right we can just start to see Red Arrow Park. _What?_ No, it has nothing to do with Red Arrow." _Damn._ "We'll be turning around and continuing on our tour, exploring the historic harbor from beautiful Lake Michigan." _That turned out even better than I thought it would. Only now I have to work on getting onto a vessel that will take me south to one of these little fingers of the Illinois River that pour out in Lake Michigan._ Andy quickly climbed up the back of the riverboat, swinging on to the lower deck, where, fortunately, no one was sitting. She immediately noticed a poster of Fidel Urbina, FBI's most wanted criminal, for crimes he committed in 1998 in Chicago. _I do not think anyone noticed me from the banks, and even so, no one will likely report anything._ Andy moved about on deck, looking for similar posters about her. Failing that, she turned toward portside and noticed some sort of Federal agent sitting nearest the exit. _That cancels exiting legally._ She then climbed to the upper deck, looking about for alternate ships. A huge lake devoid of the smallest fishing boat looked back at her, the only boats available were far off, and sketchy even then. After another hour of listening to the guide talk about Milwaukee's historically significant architecture and connection with Chicago, a similar river boat was approaching. There were no passengers and it seemed to be without a guide. _Well, it's not like I could jump aboard and drive away. This boat would catch me before I could even throw off the helmsman._

"All right, tourists! You now have the option to board our other ship, _S.S. Chicago_, which will take you onward, if you're willing to pay the separate fee." _Yes! No one else will agree to that, I go over, wait until we're split up, and throw the driver off! There's even a concession stand, extra diesel, and a water purifier! I could stay on that boat and be set for weeks!_ The entire crowd stood, walked down the nautical stairs to the lower deck, and stood by the port, leaving Andy with a confused expression. Even the guide followed them onto the other riverboat as the two connected with their extending port ladders. _You have got to be…well, I suppose the situation is all the same to me, really. I am still stuck with the FBI guy about whom I have to do something, and I shall soon have to learn how to drive this thing._ Andy stood directly behind the driver, watching, as he maneuvered the ship, turning back towards Milwaukee's harbor, changing speed. _If I simply threw him overboard, he'd report it once he got to shore. _Kill them both. _What? Now you're talking to me? _You obviously suspected you might have to kill the government warrior below, but at this point I figured you would make a serious mistake that could go so far as having the river blocked, preventing us from getting to Arkansas. _Arkansas? I thought we were going to North Carolina._ Change of plans. You're going to have to kill the officer to use his weapon on the driver, preferably in the side of his head. _You are asking me to kill two men and make it look like a murder-suicide? _Yes, and you're going to have to do it quickly; you're nearing the harbor. Without further thought, Andy ran downstairs as she heated up her arms and slugged the unsuspecting agent in the abdomen, giving him unimaginable pain as she went for his gun. The younger officer quickly reached for his radio while Andy tore his weapon from its holster. _What the Hell is he doing? He cannot call for help before he dies…He knows he is going to die. _Andy put two bullets in his chest, watching as the man's fingers dropped from the device he almost used to give away her position. _Even if he only connected with someone for a second, they would have to send someone to see what was going on, and the FBI knows where he is stationed. He is…a hero._ Yes, that's all fine and good, now shoot the captain before he can escape or find a weapon. Andy ran back upstairs and killed the driver as he was trying to jump off the edge. Put the barrel up to the entry wound and drag him to the stern. If you make it look like he was trying to fall off while dying, it's a relatively believable story. Make sure he can't be seen from the ground by throwing a tarp over him until we abandon the boat. Andy carried out the will of the now-gregarious Demon God without a word or conscious thought Khonsu could interpret. The radio buzzed to life and she heard a voice interrupt the silence as she finished moving the bodies.

"Omega craft, this is Delta-Helm, you are currently drifting past Tango; we have no authorization for a change in course. Adjust 150° if missing course logs."

"Omega craft's new radio operator is informed helmsman is aware and has clearance to turn south on extended repair trip from _shitshitshitshitshit…_ Omicron dash Niner Niner."

"Let me check with him…"_He is a real person. Of course he is. "_ …Turns out you're good to go. Need a full report when you get back." _What. Just …What._

"You are damn right we are." Andy let go of the talk button and attempted to throw the corded radio overboard. It went two feet off the modernized control panel and hit the floor.


	6. Riverboat

Chugging along on Lake Michigan was fortunately a relatively slow, inactive occupation. Watch out for ships in front of you; stay far enough away from the coast so that no one looks too closely from the shore, but close enough so that you don't miss the finger of the Illinois River left anonymous on the map she'd been using for the past day. Surprised at having not done so already, Andy was suddenly unaware of how she got into such an entirely different situation in such a short time. _It was noon when my mother came to visit me, so two-thirty maybe when I resolved to escape from prison. When I got off the bus, the sun was going down opposite the lake, which puts us at around five. I guess I lost track of time a lot, but I think it has been another two hours since then._ Then seven hours ago you were a law abiding citizen. But I took control of your body and killed around a hundred people, two of whom you love. _All of whom I love. _Andy took hold of a pendant alien to Khonsu, unknown to now the entire world. She stood at the starboard side of a stolen river boat, the last, red, arms of sunlight changing the cirrus clouds to a pink hue. _So Ra completes his happy journey across the sky and begins his defense against the relentless war constantly waged by Apophis. _It's Apep. I shall not suffer your Greek nonsense rubbing off on our evil entities. _They say one day Ra is the one shoved into the Abyss. Apep never tires, but the years weigh heavily on gods. Maybe one day the serpent wins in spite of Ra's best efforts, and sees the failure as he is thrown asunder, to his certain death. Or, as the legends put it, he will grow so old and crazy he will forget who he is. Die without a name. _The ship began to slowly drift right, so Andy set off for the controls. You seem remarkably glazed over about this. You know the Egyptian gods are real, you seem to have heard at least a little about them, as I'd hoped, and yet you seem to be unafraid. And tell me how you love humanity, yet you've reduced its number by two. Andy reached the helm's wheel and altered the ship's angle. Put it a little further left. You have to sleep sooner or later. Andy wordlessly obeyed. _You have some sort of communication established. Maybe it is with Black Adam, maybe some other god. I got to thinking about it ever since you told me we're making a stop along the Mississippi. I throw myself overboard, you call for help and get planted in someone else. I do not fault myself for this happening to me, but you are my responsibility now. _Your idiotic feelings aside, the reason we're stopping in Arkansas is because we've a trapped ally in Hot Springs National Park. Of course, it's really a Cadmus testing ground where I believe they're holding White Wyrm against his will. He could prove useful. _Who is this Wyrm? _He's an idiot, if you must know, who stole technology from Cadmus and infused himself with planarian DNA. _What is a planarian? _A planarian, fool, is a flatworm that can regrow its entire head, memories included. White Wyrm can't be killed as long as he has time to heal, and can indefinitely copy himself. _Is that because worms are hermaphrodites? I do not think I would like to witness this amazing power firsthand. _No, no, and no. When cut in half, planarians regrow into two new individuals. _I have but one more question. Why is he an idiot?_ He got himself trapped in an unmonitored research facility where they're running tests on him and he spelled his name with a "y", which refers to one of your Western dragons._ I think I shall just take your word for it. We are coming up on the tributary. _They were. Through an urban port, nautical traffic maneuvered in and out. Heavy freight ships were rare, those primarily frequented oceans. Instead, interstate traffic, public and private, carried everything from gasoline to human passengers. _Wow, this all looks so familiar. Let us see if we can just mosey in behind this huge indeterminable ship._ Andy veered in front of a passenger boat with a confused looking driver. Khonsu however, seemed from his tone to have adopted an even more serious attitude than the captain of the other boat, making some signals with his left hand and holding up the radio with his right, expression shifting to one of concern. Make no sudden moves. _He is just going to check out our ID number and make sure we are clear for the trip- _There's a reason this place looks familiar. I want you to slowly glance to the right. Our only chance going through here is if we follow all the rules and don't draw any attention to you. Andy did as she was told, looking out the side window to see an impossibly tall building seeming to be composed of nine adjacent black rectangles in a square. Or, as she well knew, that was what it was supposed to look like. _The Willis Tower…we are in Chicago. _Let that be a lesson to you. You go on thinking this entire time that you've thought it all out and don't need me, and you didn't show me the map? Where was this supposed to go? Frantically checking twain, pressure, wind, anything to avoid looking up to be recognized by someone on the harbor, Andy was happy to take out the map for an additional excuse. _Dammit, Khonsu, this map was drawn up to show the rivers and lakes in the area. Yes it has a road map and I knew Milwaukee was north of Chicago, but the city names would have covered up the all-important river names!_ There's no getting around it, fool. You've made a mistake and landed us back in Chicago. Now keep your head down.

"Captain of the River boat _Regina_, report your destination."

"Recently added radio correspondent reports an extended repair trip."

"By whom was this expedition approved?"

"Omicron... dash niner niner, sir-" The voice on the other end was silent for a moment.

"There's a person of interest currently fleeing Illinois. We'll have to ask you to board a police officer to search the boat."

"There's no way of avoiding this?"

"Sorry, it's for your safety." Khonsu chuckled disquietingly as the sentence buzzed in and out through the radio. Andy was instructed where she needed to wait as Lawman boarded the watercraft, certainly intending to speak with her personally with a picture of the dangerous public enemy's face in mind. Her deity roommate of sorts put her suspicions to words. Even though he doesn't expect you to be here and doesn't have any reason to suspect you're the invincible warrior, he can't ignore the similarities between you and the pictures of you he's memorized. You will be taken in for a DNA test, and it will prove the two faces one. _Then what are we going to do? _Unexpectedly, Andy passed out and woke surrounded in thick, black fluid, clothes burned to cinders and a laughing god in her head. Well, it seems this is going to be a long story. And I can't guarantee we're in a better situation than before.


	7. Restless

"KHONSU! Where the hell are we?!" I'm working on that. It's not necessary you shou-

"How can you not know?! You got us here, dammit!" It's a long story; you don't have to say things aloud either. _FINE! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO HERE?! _Never mind, that's worse. Look, just grab on to the bottom rung of the ladder behind your head and get climbing. We're under attack by several officers of the law and if they find us here we're dead. As Andy heaved herself upward, she realized her arms were stronger than before, knotted with alien muscles, and that the black fluid was oil of some sort. _Khonsu, are we in a refinery? Also, how long have you been in control? _Yes, fool, we are in a refinery and I shall detail my adventures up to this point some other time, but I don't know what year it was when I took over and the time taken up is unimportant anyway. _It was 2006; what do you mean it is not important? _A helicopter could be distinctly heard somewhere outside, Andy, running toward a second floor window, wondered what Khonsu had done to attract this much attention. _How long, Khonsu? _2006? Really? Time flies, doesn't it, now? But what's 3 years, really? _What?!_ It's unimportant because you haven't aged a bit. You got the same deal the rest of our minions received all those years ago, only they considered it an honor. _I am still almost 14? _Yes, imbecile. You can only age while you have control. Eventually you will lose control entirely, as I'm gradually taking a tighter hold of your mind. _You've said something like that before._ Outside SWAT officers gave and received orders from sonorous radios, as searchlights poured white light in the windows. Yes, I mentioned that as I assume control to greater and greater extent, I shall be able to activate more and more of my magical powers you don't know how to use. _That is perfect. We need to fly._ We can't reveal that we have those capabilities, but I'll grant you they're not expecting it. _I am still covered in oil, right? Just avoid the lights and they will not be able to see me._ See the window across from us? _Yeah? _Give it three seconds and the helicopter will pass to the other side and I'll have flight online. Run. Andy sprinted at an unexpected speed, hurling herself off the guardrail and across the gap where the second floor overlooked the first, grabbing the opposite guardrail at the base and scrambling up the fence structure, glanced to see the helicopter had gone. She then crouched on the rail and bounced off by extending both legs to full length in under a second after leaning perilously forward. Upon collision, the window instantly gave way and Andy continued out of it, propelled with surprising force into the wall of the adjacent building. Flight is good to go. She levitated upward, slowly at first, soon grabbing the roof of said building and slipping on top. The voice of a senior officer rang out over a megaphone.

"Attention prisoner and public enemy Andromeda Popolos. We now have this facility surrounded. Drop your weapons and come out slowly or we are going to use explosive entry. As we understand, you were denied a trial by a certain Chicago special agent and we are willing to hold a hearing. If you refuse to surrender, you will die." We have to move. They'll search the surrounding area shortly. Get behind the air conditioning output. Without question, Andy quickly maneuvered behind the unit and crouched. In seconds, a huge circle of white light made its way from her right to left. There's only one direction to go. Summoning the same feeling of flight before, one of her blood racing uncommonly through her body and manufacturing the same feeling of pressure on her heart, Andy took off vertically, turning her head down for all the pain on her eyes, she surpassed the helicopter and at Khonsu's order, turned 90 degrees and sped off to the south. _We've got to get some goggles. It is not possible to look straight ahead. _Put up with it, princess. We'll get there. Andy soared over a coast dotted with islands of varying size, only to be interrupted by a gunshot. _What sort of gun was that?! Have they found us? _No, it's just duck season. Plummet into the water; we're looking at a submarine boarding on a ship. I believe you're familiar with the idea. _What are we trying to find? Surely we do not want a fishing boat._ Aquatic trade is carried out on a gargantuan scale. Neither of us know how to use a cargo ship, and it's unlikely we can reference Omicron dash niner niner for permission to enter Elizabeth City. _I thought we were going to Durham. _We are, unintelligent one, but it's not on the coast. Elizabeth City is an accessible port, not as in the way as some, and we can drive to Durham from there. _Alright, Khonsu, you have had me waiting long enough. Just what the hell is in Durham? _Andy could hear the distant roar of a passing boat, and from his next words, Khonsu had clearly heard it too. Shut up. I hear a seaworthy vessel. It's directly behind us. Turn 50 degrees and swim underwater. You'll be able to catch the bottom. Andy immediately set to what she was told to do. _And then what? _ It should really be obvious by now. She grabbed on to one of the motors, careful of the prop, and slung her legs on top of it. The white walls of the expensive looking boat felt unexpectedly thin as she scaled them. Andy observed portholes barely above water levels that seemed significantly stronger. It's not like they're expecting a siege. Unable to open the windows, she continued to climb. _Why can we not simply fly to Elizabeth City? No one would see us. _Keep climbing, fool. If we arrived at a port with no ship, we'd look insane. There's no good way of landing in North Carolina without being seen. Having reached deck level, Andy looked around, spying only one figure, a black woman sitting on a deck seat facing the other way. Moving her head back down, Andy resisted the urge to yawn. _It seems pretty late. The sky has been dark for the past hour, she could be on some sort of watch while the rest sleep. _That's about the size of it. I've no idea what these people are doing in the Gulf of Mexico, but they're not American tourists. _What? How can you tell?_ There's a small flag under a map on the table. From its outstanding edge, I can see that the top stripe is red, the middle a certain yellow, and the bottom green. I'm willing to bet there's a black star in the middle. That's been the flag of Ghana since the 50's, and if it ever changed , I didn't notice. _These people are native Africans? _Yes, yes, they're from my neck of the woods and all that. The Ghana Empire was a powerful, organized, system that was prime in selling slaves to the United States and West Indies. Chances are, these fine folk are still at it. I wouldn't interrupt, so let's look for another boat. _You expect me not to report this? _Yes, it's impossible for you to call the officers of the law anyway. Their conversation was suddenly interrupted; as the woman from before was now looking down at Andy.

"It seems we have stowaway. Kill her now?" The question was directed at an older man walking forward from below deck. He wore an Italian cut black suit and a scabbard. Many African nations have English without complex rules as the native language. _Not now, Khonsu. _The more you know…


	8. Rasp

As Andy let go of the side of the boat, hopefully to fall into the water, the black woman grabbed onto her hand and yanked her on board. Disoriented, she shoved herself off the ground and slugged a man behind her in the forehead. Immediately she found a red sword against her throat.

"Make a move. I'll stab you." I was just trying to get to shore.

"I was just trying to get to shore." Multiple faces looked back at her, expressions unchanged. _They are not buying this. _You aren't selling. How about slipping some- An unexpected fist collided with her jaw and cheekbone with incredible force. As she hit the ground, she realized they were both shattered. Andy was incapable of screaming in pain.

"Is that what we are to you? Are we servants?! I don't care what you have to do to these guys. Andy accelerated the dim white light from her blood and kicked a man from the ground, feeling her leg burn through his. It's not like they can report us. She shoved off with her other leg and an arm, trying to vault over the side only to be cut in the ribcage by the sword and grabbed by the leg. White light, brighter than before, shot out of the huge gash, severing the man holding her in two. She threw herself overboard, flying before hitting the water. Go up. There's only one thing that can help us now. Andy wordlessly rocketed skyward, blood spilling, heart racing, entire body screaming in pain. The least relevant thought came to mind. _Does this make us like Superman? _ No. Shut up.  Andy broke through the clouds and moonlight rushed into every orifice, including the new one. The wounds sealed up, even her bones were put back in place. Andy flew, turning east toward the sun erupting over the horizon. _I feel violated. _You should. The moon is simply like that. There's no place like home. Andy contemplated her situation. _I guess we are simply going back to flying. _No, we're just flying most of the way there. When stealing a boat, I'll make sure to avoid ones that look like easy targets in the future. We'd have better chances of staying alive on a Navy battleship. _What was with that sword? I've never seen a red one, and it wasn't the right shade to be blood. _Observing earth from the moon, I happened to notice it being made. It isn't your usual work of steel. Super villain Legion had it constructed several years ago, before he died. The builder must have been someone who knew a thing or two about sorcery, considering the weapon was made out of pure magic. It will never rust, dull, or even fade in hue. The strangest thing was, I recognized both it and its owner. Back in Roman times, I happened to glimpse Legion, whom I didn't recognize at the time sulking around on a battlefield. He was angry about something, but I couldn't figure out what, because he just threw the sword and a similar helmet on the ground and disappear. _People would pick them up and fight with them, until they eventually found their way to this bastard's hands. _ Andy could tell from Khonsu's tone he was annoyed at what he believed an oversimplification that did not accurately reflect the gravity of the situation. The moon god pressed on, however. We're scrapping the plan of stealing a boat, at least for now. Stay above the clouds and as we get closer to the Carolina Coast, we'll look at our options. Andy raced on Eastward, turning North somewhat, considering there was no need to worry about being seen at this height. _Khonsu, I have another dumb question. _ Here we go. Speak, foolish mortal. _Why can we not fly over North Carolina, and drop into some rural area where no one will notice? _There's a reason I haven't told you to do just that, but once again, you simply haven't thought about it yet. Were you to descend upon even the most sparsely populated region, a high altitude, quickly moving object is easily seen at a distance. I'd recommend waiting for a rainstorm, but there's a good chance of a lightning bolt calling out a hostile craft in neutral airspace. We may, however, fall into the water a good ways out and swim underwater to a thinly populated area, should you be able to hold your breath for a mere three hours. _Then what can we do? _You can shut up. The two flew on in silence for hours. _Khonsu, when can we get something to eat? I believe I have reached the point of "pretty damn starving". _That's right. I haven't eaten in three days or so. Did I tell you you've been on quite the diet? I hear that's a challenge for girls your age. _No, you have yet to tell me anything, and where have you been hearing things? _Oh, you know, the moon. There's terrible reception over there and I barely get anything specific or useful. _What do you mean terrible reception? _I should have thought it wouldn't penetrate that thick skull of yours. Even from inside it, I can't get through to you. It's hard to hear on the moon. Sound waves can't escape the atmosphere and it's simply quite far away. Long ago, before electronic communication, I was quite the listener. Now all I can hear is your blasphemous televisions going on about your new gods. _What? What do you mean? _Oh, you know, what powerful entity did this to offend that immortal being, which primordial demon impregnated a prostitute. Tell you what. I have a question for you, dull oracle into this idiotic world. _What could it possibly be? I have no idea about these shows about whatever sort of religion that is. Do people really worship these guys? _Quite so, I'm afraid. Now what's a Kardashian? Andy could hardly contain herself. _From the deepest, vilest circle of Hell came an ever-reproducing race of demons capable of swaying the minds of mortals young and old, holding on to the wills of the youth and purses of the elders. _Yes, yes… I suspected as much. Do continue. _The dread fiends reside in the heart of Pandemonium on Earth- the plague swimming Los Angelos itself! They spread hell spawn from all four corners of the world by reproducing with the wealthy and distinguished. _But how do they do it without anyone noticing? Even matters as ordinarily private as these must get out somehow…_They are counting on it. _How can this be?!_ They hide their insidious affairs in plain sight! It has become such a common occurrence, the world pays no heed and demonic offspring are produced this way and that. But the problem grows ever more complicated. The fondest dream of the clear sighted is that Kardashians were the last of a long race of Hell's minions…or worse, that they were the first of many! But this evil has expanded from the dawn of time and shows no sign of stopping. _In all my quasi-immortal life, I've never heard such a terrifying tale. I never expected it from the thick skulled likes of you. Perhaps one day we shall siege this Los Angelos and claim their capital as our own. But aside with these unimportant matters, I have a tale for you. Andy dove straight down on an unsuspecting saltwater fish from several hundred feet above the water. _Go ahead. I trust three years of story cannot possibly take too long._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o


	9. Recollection part one

It was three years ago, as you know, when it started.

"How do you do, officer?" Khonsu reflexively stretched out into Andy's body, and walked out onto the upper deck, hands on hips. I think this is what women do at least. Andy, is this accurate? Ah, it seems you can't hear me. Well, at least I don't have to hear you talk. As the law enforcement agent climbed boarded, he called back.

"Special agent, actually, and it's been fine up until we heard that one of our own screwed up the arrest of a lifetime. " The man said while poking around, carefully avoiding the fatal places where bodies were hidden, in an obviously annoyed tone, and Khonsu immediately knew what arrest this was. He hasn't seen me yet, he's still on the lower deck. This could just work out.

"I'm sorry; I've no idea about that. This beauty's been on the water for the past two days." Khonsu tried to make the voice sound as mature as possible. It came out sultry. That didn't work out.

"Are you referring to yourself or the ship? Don't compliment me, commoner. And stay away from Andy, you don't deserve the misery she's caused me.

"That answer just might be above your pay grade!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-

_Khonsu, can we skip this part? Please? _No. It isn't every day I intercept something useful all the way from the moon. _ Khonsu, I am pretty sure I heard this conversation on the computer of a guy in my class who seemed to have forgotten to kill the volume. This is about to get really explicit stupidly quickly. _Ah! I knew it was useful! And here I was underestimating mortals by the tiniest bit. Now let me go on with the story.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o

"Wait… If you've been on the Michigan that long, you would have no way of harboring a fugitive who escaped so recently. In just a few hours, we had her poster up everywhere, and we had everyone memorize what she looked like. Is it okay if I put a few up around here?" Well, that went better than I thought it would.

"Of course, you may sir! I'll just have to ask you not to disturb the captain when he's sleeping above deck."

"Yeah, I'll just put up a few down here. Tell me, where are you going on such a well-stocked boat? Are you getting some work done?"

"Are you referring to me or the ship?" Andy will never forgive me. Oh wait, I don't care. "Of course, if you are referring to the ship, I happen to be taking a long repair trip down the Mississippi." Khonsu figured it was best to stick to the same asinine story they had already conjured up. It wasn't like too many more people would bother to see if the tale checked out.

"Are you really? It's hard to get authorization unless you require a specific part from a specific place. I'm going to have to ask you what you need. " Well, I didn't foresee this. It seems people are gathering around this strange riverboat that's been stopped for a while. I had better wrap this up.

"Someone seems to have stolen a motor belt and a small section of copper wiring from the small control panel in the boiler room. It's nothing urgent, but we need to replace these things pretty soon. There's no way he's going to check that.

"What's the radio code for someone who can confirm that?"

"You may check with Omicron dash niner niner" I wonder if Andy has any idea who this is. I don't. She probably made it up on the spot. Khonsu could hear one half of the conversation as he plotted the grand escape. There's no way I'm getting out of here on foot. Andy's features have been memorized completely; even a child could identify me. If I snuck into a building, I could hide for days before someone found me, and eventually I could disguise myself by gradually stealing clothes and personal affects until I looked absolutely nothing like a murderer. I could jump into the water and fly beneath the waves, but that would give them cause to shoot me and I can't heal until I get several miles away. The god then heard the federal agent say 'Oh, ok, I'll tell her' from below deck. What?! 

"Turns out you're in the clear! I guess I'll just have to postpone this little chat until after you get back, because there are other boats in line. See you!" I have no idea what just happened.

"See you!" Khonsu immediately returned to the controls and chugged along through Chicago. I must look out for this Leroy Brown character. I have heard tell he's on the south side. No one seemed to notice him as he progressed through the city in the guise of a hyper-dangerous convict. Well, what could I have expected? Even if they looked straight through the small cabin window, they wouldn't expect to see me here. Before long, Khonsu and his unconscious mind mate cleared the reverse harbor, into the Chicago Sanitary and Ship Canal, which would sooner or later merge with the long adjacent Des Plaines River, then the Illinois River. Khonsu kicked back in the captain's seat and made a grin of relaxed devious contentment, uncharacteristic of the face used.

"And then, we'll be in the clear. One stop on the way to Durham, to free some idiot before anyone notices, see what he can do for me, send him on his merry way." Khonsu stood, overlooking the long canal where he would have to be quiet, as much as it was against his nature.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o

_You still have yet to reveal what is so important in Durham. Why are we even going to North Carolina? I think their capital was named after a glorified pirate. _The question is: When will you learn not to talk?


	10. Recollection part two

"You'll have to come with me, Khonsu." The high, scratchy voice came from directly behind the demon god's borrowed ear. Someone heavy, by what Khonsu felt when the passenger must have climbed aboard I stop for gas- five minutes at the most, and someone gets on.

"Who might you be?" Khonsu called out in a voice distant from Andy's, throwing six successive right hooks at the unidentifiable figure behind him, not expecting Andy's fist to continue straight through its head. Jumping backward, Khonsu saw his assailant appeared to be a young man, possibly 14 or 15, laughing as his face froze upon having re-formed.

"You seem to misunderstand the phrase _have to_, Khonsu. Yes, I know who you are. You'd be surprised, a guy like myself has some connections. I'm not going to bother explaining my abilities. Make this easy on both of us, will you?" And here I was, almost out of the Chicago Sanitary and Shipping Canal. If I'd stolen a less conspicuous boat at Willow Springs, I could have been on the Des Plaines River on the Columbia Woods side. Khonsu didn't dare look about to see if there were witnesses around him, lest he take Andy's eyes off the boy. He already knew that considering they were nearly passing under East Romeo Bridge, and until they were further on, the god was visible to all on it.

"Look, swine, you can't use your powers until I can. Why don't we talk about this before I have to kill you?" The kid was either less amused or too lazy to laugh twice. His arm exploded into an angry cadmium red liquid appendage, eight fingers grabbing Andy's neck, freezing it to an incredible weight.

"I have no intention of allowing you to escape and I'm not concerned about alerting superheroes. You're getting up on this bridge if I have to drag you. I don't feel like it, though." Instead, at least apparently, the youth's other arm transformed as the process was spreading to the rest of his body, arm seizing Khonsu around Andy's waist, legs extending up to the bridge. Cars were slamming to a halt, drivers leaping out, watching the monster of sorts throw Khonsu into the path of an oncoming van. Is it worth it? Can I get away with vaporizing this animal off the planet? Khonsu forced himself to feet not his own, ribcage crushed inward, blood exploding from the wound. That's it… he's blood. His entire body is made of blood and he can manipulate it in any way. Several riders in suits climbed out of the van as Khonsu beheld a large number on its side. Well, definitely can't use those powers. In minutes what seemed to be the entire media was set up and filming.

"I forgot. I was supposed to rough you up first. We wouldn't want you getting away on us." The apathetic blood demon spoke in a distorted, submarine voice from a newly formed head, a horned deer's skull devoid of expression. The news assembly gasped in horror.

"What can be done about this terrible monster? Why is it attacking an innocent civilian? Where is the Justice League?" Hopefully…very…far…away…Khonsu slumped forward and attempted to speak in a scream of pain. I'm losing too much blood… there's no chance of escape. The press addressed the pillar of raw power, struggling to keep the cameras steady.

"What could this kid have possibly done, monster?!" Khonsu shouted up, pretending not to have heard the news people's question.

"You'll never take me alive, superhero! I swore to those I held hostage that justice would never find me! Maybe it found me but it can't catch me!" He faked a trial to hurl himself off the edge of the bridge; his enemy grabbed on to him, blood enveloping the borrowed body and filling its many wounds.

"I have really had enough of your tricks. You will pay the ultimate price!" uttered the skull overflowing with thick, vermillion fluid, spraying some onto Andy's face. As it carried her off, the journalists faced the cameras and began recording.

"As we have just witnessed, a superhero we believe calls himself Rawhead has just apprehended a felon, and is taking her to the authorities now. If we heard correctly, we can expect maximum punishment. In these trying times, it's reassuring to see we have an occasional superhero all the way in Illinois." Khonsu would have chuckled if he hadn't intended it. From what he could see, Rawhead was taking him to a forested island, one he had learned from pouring over maps for days was the _Isle A La Cache_ Country Forest Preserve. Reaching it, the colossal demon threw Khonsu to the forest floor as he shrunk to normal. Immediately black panes of volcanic glass shot straight up from all borders of the island. Khonsu then beheld an explosion of red light, expanding and washing over all. Did we just get price checked, Andy? Oh, wait… Rawhead quietly spoke in Khonsu's direction as the obsidian walls retracted and revealed nothing but forest.

"I suppose I have to explain why you're here, demon god Khonsu. Oh, wait, no I don't, Angela's here. I thought it was pronounced with a "J" sound. .. A young woman of apparent German heritage spoke in a more apparent accent. She was tall, about 17, and apart from being pale and blonde, eerily resembled Andy.

"I notice you are not healed. It is a good thing, I would hurt you more. Your reinforcement is what we want from you, false god. I figured you'd tell me sooner or later. We shall receive. Black Mountain, assist me." A large Caucasian boy with skin of midnight onyx and of equal age grabbed Andy's arm, by which he flung Khonsu into the sky, miles up in a single second. Falling, Khonsu took in the view of North America, devoid of electrical light and civilization, save the occasional speck from the east coast. Turning over rapidly as he fell, Khonsu beheld no more of the pristine continent. When the island finally came back into his field of vision, the moon god had no idea how Andy was going to survive the landing. Before long, he was snatched from the air by the same red energy he could now detect came from Angela.

"Welcome to 1846. We are at war. " -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o

_Okay, I admit I am lost. How did we get here? _Shut up, you'll find out. Don't interrupt the storytelling.


End file.
